Talk:Metroid Wiki
This is NOT the Wikitroid complaints department If you wish to complain about the content of an article, or the article itself: *'Fix it yourself' - that is the whole point of a wiki - see this essay on Wikipedia titled "Be Bold" for more *Talk about it on the talk page *If, and only if, appropriate: Nominate it for deletion If you have any questions regarding editing Wikitroid, feel free to post in the help desk, if you would like to help collaborate on the article, feel free to ask on that article's talk page. If you wish to complain about a user (ex: report inappropriate conduct), see the Administrator's Noticeboard. About Metroid When I first played MP1(metroid prime 1)when I was 7 I was Immediately hooked although it took me 5 years to finish, but it was still very iteresting. but eversince I started playing it my brother kept saying they gaphics arn't good, but they were above descent untill you walked staight up to something like wall then detail wasn't that good but don't let the graphics throw you of the game and dont form an opinion untill you finish it. Samus picture Ahh... that picture of Samus Aran is really badly pixellated. I'll make something, if you don't mind. :It's in a JPEG file, so it's going to be pixellated. However, you can click the image to make it bigger and see it in its entirety. The image has to be small on the Main Page so it takes up less room.--Richard talk 18:07, 21 July 2007 (UTC) The Countdown The countdown to Metroid Prime 3 seems to end on noon of the 27th... should it not end on midnight of the 27th/28th? I am not sure how to fix this regardless. :I changed it to August 28 at 12:00 a.m. It's in stores on the 28th.--Richard 18:02, 26 August 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks man. Actually, I'm gonna change it to August 27 at 12:00 a.m. Various sites that are selling the game say they'll sell it on the 27th, even though the preview channel says its in stores on the 28th.--Richard 02:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :No no, that's the ship date. Sites are alowed to sell it on the 27th so players will recieve it on the release date of the 28th. That's the disputed difference between "ship date" and "street date." It is true some people/stores get this mixed up, and a handful of gamers managed to pick this game up early, but in reality and by nintendo's intention no one is supposed to recieve this game until the 28th. Dromel 17:41, 27 August 2007 ::I got it today, my bro bought it at Wal-Mart. It's released anyway.--Richard 22:40, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 02:33, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :It's a bit large but I'll leave it in. However if people start complaining about it I'll consider deleting it though I don't think I'll really have to.--Richard 02:59, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::If it's too big, you could always reduce or remove the image - the links are more important than the logo :). Ausir 04:16, 27 August 2007 (UTC) New Main Page I made a new version of the main page design: Main Page/New. If you like it, you can replace the previous one with it. If you don't, you can suggest some improvements, improve it yourself or simply stick to the old one :). Ausir 04:27, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Uploading Images I'm having trouble uploading images. Anyone else? Gaiacarra 15:11, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Tell me about it. I don't know how to get the file name. (MarioGalaxy2433g5 13:04, 7 October 2007 (UTC)) Conformation I move that we create a structure to which all pages must conform. For example, all pages on enemies will conform to one structure, items to another, areas to yet another, etc. .. I shall create a page where we can discuss this. Gaiacarra 12:43, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Forum:Outlines Gaiacarra 13:06, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Gaming wiki chat this Sunday! Hi all, On Sunday October 14th there is going to be an IRC chat for gaming wikis at the #wikia-gaming channel. Contributors, admins, and foudners of all/all gaming-related wiki on Wikia are invited to discuss common issues that we might have, sharing our experiences, and helping each other out. The time of the chat will be: Please help to spread the word, and hope to see you there! -User:PanSola 16:21, 12 October 2007 (UTC) I thought I'd just make a little subnote, this is a very cool site, I had no idea there is a Metriod-Wiki! (I'm a Metriod Prime fan, I don't really enjoy the older 2-d games). -Me_just_in Images the federation and space pirate pages are seriously lacking on the image front. Please upload some. JosephK19 08:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Fanon It seems that there is a problem with fanon articals at the moment, so I have an idea (not a new idea, but an idea that will work) We start a new Wiki for metroid fanon. For those of you that like that sort of thing it would be perfect. Or if no one can be botherd making a new Wiki, we could simply make a category for Fanon articals. any articals with fanon in them should have a warning. Please post your opinion. JosephK19 21:54, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :I personally believe this wiki should contain only canonical info, but creating a fanon header to let people know the page they're reading isn't canon would make me happy if we don't want to delete all that information. In any case, I'd feel a lot better about whatever I do to fanon if one of the administrators would back me up. How about it, guys? --Rundus 03:19, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::I myself support the current policy - fanon should be deleted on sight. The reasons are mainly operational, such as wiki size on the database servers. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 04:00, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::All right, thanks. I support that myself, but I wasn't aware it was current policy (you'd think the "do not submit fan-crated content" at the bottom of the editing page would have tipped me off). --206.174.50.28 07:34, 3 December 2007 (UTC) (This is Rundus, BTW; I forgot to log in before posting). :::: You know fan games useds to be mentioned on the main page. I think we should be abel to make pages about a fan created thing, but all info on it has to be on one page with a warning at the top. What do you think? JosephK19 20:54, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::::You were one of the people that mentioned them so what is your point. (I checked your contribs while your RFA was going on) MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:35, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :::::If I correctly remember the pages you are talking about, they were created before the fanon policy went into effect, so those pages are grandfathered under policy - they can exist, however, if you can direct me to the exact pages (all my searches come up empty), I can add the proper template that indicates this. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:20, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::: Go to Category:Fan games (for some reson a link woulded work). JosephK19 14:51, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::This is how you link to a category: type Category:NAMEOFCATEGORY replacing NAMEOFCATEGORY with the name of the category. Also Fan games are too minor to appear on the Main Page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 16:03, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I wasn't saying thay should be on the main page. JosephK19 19:40, 20 February 2008 (UTC) New userpage style Until a formal vote can be held to decide on the main page style, it should be left as it is (that is why I rolled back JosephK19's edits). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 01:03, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Main Page Style Vote The vote has ended. The result was change to new main page style. This is an official vote to change or keep the style of the main page Proposition: To change the main page style to the one here There are two requirements for the main page style to change: sufficient editors support it (60% or more) and at least three people sing there names under the section "People willing to update the main page" to indicate that they are willing to update the featured article, archive the articles, update news, etc. on a weekly, weekly, and daily (respectively) notice. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 02:10, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Voice your opinion Current tally: 4 support, 1 oppose, 4 neutral, 2 willing to update main page 80% Support - Scheduled to end at 02:10, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Support # I am all for updating the main page. I think it makes the Wiki look much more inviting and profeshonal. The curent one is way to boring and many a time i have been put of spending much time on Wikitroid becose of it, I find this to be a shame as this realy is a great wiki. JosephK19 11:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) # I also like the new title page. The contents table is really handy for me as it helps me navigate through this site much easier. It also lets people get to more articles quicker, which will in turn make people come back to this site because it is quick and easy, which is what we want, right? And I also agree that it makes this site more inviting and professional. I support to update it! Jdfox11 22:50, 3 December 2007 (UTC) # Much better than the current page in my opinion. The front page should have pointers to immediately interesting stuff, this one clearly has that... --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 18:50, 4 December 2007 (UTC) # I think the New home page is much easier to use. Navolas 17:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) People willing to update the main page # JosephK19 11:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) # Jdfox11, added by FastLizard4 gathered from reading comment. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 06:17, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Oppose #'Oppose' -- The new userpage style could use more developing, for example, the list of categories should be fixed so it dosen't have all that empty space (that is unprofessional). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| ) 02:19, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Neutral # I think the main page could use updating, but it should then be left that way. --Conpused # I might be crazy, but it doesn't look too much different then te old one Statuary 21:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) # The best thing we can do to make this wiki more professional is to make all the articles the best they can be. I see no reason to update the main page when we have so much work to do elsewhere. That said, I wouldn't complain if the page were updated, especially with a Metroid-y look. --Rundus 01:24, 3 December 2007 (UTC) # I think the Main Page could use a few updates. I would definitely like the return of Featured articles, but other than that I pretty much don't care. MarioGalaxy2433g5 20:48, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Remember the dead Samusesque body in Super Metriod? Yeah, the dead person that looked like it was in a samus suit that the bugs were munching on? Anyone have any explanation for this? I was hoping that body would get cleared up when I first got super metroid, but they never addressed the dead body, or why it was there. Anyone have a clue? :Actually yes. See Forum:Houston Theories. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 16:20, 29 December 2007 (UTC) The three most common theories I've heard are 1. Armstrong Houston 2. Weavel(his old body) 3. GF Trooper User:Tuckerscreator 21:48 31 March 2009 The GF Trooper art in MP2E all seem to be based on that body, so that would be my guess. No clue what it's story is, though. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:43, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I would think that Nintendo would acknowledge this character in a future Metroid game, but I highly doubt that this character is any that has already been present in the series. Super Metroid remake in 2015? Okay, that's just completely made up, but something along the lines might answer the question in the future! A GF Trooper seems reasonable. It also bears a resemblance to the silver-clad researchers that accompanied Samus on her second mission to SR388. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Does anyone have a picture of the body? I'd like to see a picture so we can make a better analysis. Also, is there an article on this body? If not then there should be. User:Tuckerscreator 14:54 April 1 2009 Main Page design mark II Hullo! I'm Kirkburn, a Wikia Gaming Helper, I'm going to annoy you with news of a new Main Page design you might want to look at ;) You may be interested in stealing some code from w:c:starter which is the current new wiki base design. It makes content a bit easier to add and is easily expanded. I would personally also keep the sitenotice to one line to make it look less like page content. Anyway, keep up the great work! Kirkburn (talk) 22:55, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Scan in metroid prime : hunters ? anyone now how to scan for other hunters in wifi, multiplayer I know you have the little map but I heard you can scan the whole field once. Approaching 1000 articles We are getting close to reaching 1000 articles. When we were approaching 500 (I remember) we had a notice on the Main Page saying "Please help us reach our goal of 500 articles". Should we do something similar for 1000 articles? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 13:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Too late. Somebody already created the 1000th article. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:19, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Collesium Okay, how about we add in a collesium? I know that the Metroid Series doesn't have that many characters, but we don't need that! We can just use creatures from the throughout the series, such as Zoomers or the Ing. We could also use main characters,such as Admiral Dane or Noxus. Hey, I'm just shootin' out ideas here... If you like it, then alright... If not, then that works too... Lord Xale 19:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) So basically a popularity contest? Dark Ridley 19:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Colosseum makes it sound more like it would be a battle royal. Like every boss from every game starts fighting and who would be the last one alive. Metroidhunter32 20:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well, ya know, we don't have to call it a collesium... I just couldn't think of a better way to put it... But yeah, bassically a poppularity contest... So uh, yeah... If any one supports or dissaproves, then just put your opinion somewhere on this section... So that's all for noww...Lord Xale 01:44, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Did you Know? Could we get some new facts for the main page "Did you Know" section? Dark Ridley 21:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Main page update I've been working on a main page update which you can see on User:Kirkburn/Dev. It is a fairly important update, and you can find out why on User talk:Kirkburn/Dev. I would love to get some feedback! I'm fairly happy with the current design, but if anyone wants to tweak - be my guest. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 13:48, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ;Can we add some new facts? Dark Ridley 16:38, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Absolutely not. The currant style is better than a long shot. Metroidhunter32 01:07, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Well, don't hold this against me, but I personally think that the style that Kirkburn came up with for the main page was easier to navigate...Lord Xale 01:48, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Whether that is true or not it is hideous. If I was a newb coming to the site, at the first glance of it I would turn away and find another site. Metroidhunter32 02:01, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Can you provide specifics? Is it the colour scheme, order of the information? I don't quite see how it is hideous - most importantly it has more information for the viewer. Kirkburn (talk) 15:59, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::It looks like everything is being cramed into as small of a space as possible and the currant model just looks better. Metroidhunter32 00:05, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::It does? What resolution are you viewing it at? I realise the sidebar is only 300px wide, but that's not that thin. Kirkburn (talk) 03:24, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::::In the currant model everything has it's own space, in Kikiburn's it is all running alongside making it look like he was trying to create a model as thin as he possibly could. To really decide whether or not a newb would run we have to find a neb who has never known the website existed untill recently or has never made an edit. Metroidhunter32 15:27, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not a huge fan of that design either. It's so narrow all of the way down, and then there's just an empty space running down the right side of the bottom half! I'd rather have the main page stay the same. It's already familiar to us, and it wouldn't be daunting or intimidating to a visitor like this new design is. If I saw that design as a first-time visitor, I would leave immediately, because it's just too complex looking! Armantula513 11:06, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi, just to jump in here... the problem with the current design is that it will break when the second ad is turned on - and that will be happening soon. I've made a quick page at User:Sannse/example page to show what I mean... if there is no 300px column on the right, then the whole page is pushed down by the ad. That's what we are trying to avoid. The other column will fit to the page, but the 300px needs to be there to stop the page breaking. :Perhaps this would work better with the original colours, just the one fixed width column? -- sannse (talk) 20:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Couldn't the ads be pushed to the empty blue space on the left side? Of course, the ad box wouldn't fit, but there are certainly people with narrow ads who would like to advertise there, which would relieve the need for there to be larger invasive & intruding ads in the main page space. Could someone please consider this proposal? Armantula513 20:22, 8 July 2008 (UTC) : Not sure what empty blue space you are referring to? Unfortunately regarding ads, we are restricted to what advertisers will buy - but that does not mean we don't have choices. : I have updated User:Kirkburn/Dev to more closely resemble the current main page - what do you think? Kirkburn (talk) 21:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::lower the right collum so that it is level with the left and center the title and it looks good. Metroidhunter32 23:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::I like the new version and I think it's quite nice, but I will leave the final decision up to popular demand from the community. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:44, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::::I kinda like the new one better because there are more links. More links means getting around the wiki is easier. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 13:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I've put in a spacer box, so you can see what effect the second ad has. With today's changes, these two ads are the only ones that logged in users will see - articles won't show them except to anons. So hopefully the overall balance is better. I need to turn on that second ad very soon, and don't want to muck up your main page, so perhaps we could get the switch done soon? I'd suggest we give it another day or so for comments, and then make it live. More editing to tweak it to perfection can happen once it's live of course :) -- sannse (talk) 20:17, 10 July 2008 (UTC) If possible put something small on the right hand collom so that it is the exact same size as the right and lower them so that they are level. Metroidhunter32 00:13, 11 July 2008 (UTC) The Kirkburn/Dev page just looks messy, I don't see why we don't just keep the old page but fit the new ad in the same way as on the Kirkburn/Dev one (and add more links to the contence box). If it where up to me we wouldent have a new ad (But i wouldent have a problem with another long ad like we have at the side(only horrorzontal) or a google adds aloung the bottom).JosephK19 07:22, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I've changed it round so that all the boxes are in the same places as on the current main page. The only differences are that the title and the featured article are within the left column rather than over the full width (which, for the title, would result in the ad pushing the whole page down). You could add some content to the left column (say more "did you knows") to even them out a little more, but remember that every resolution will see this page a little differently, and evening out for one resolution will means it's less even for others. But I don't think that's a big problem, even if it takes a little getting used -- sannse (talk) 11:40, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :For what it's worth, I still like my last revision more than even the current main page design, but I respect that it's not everyone's preference. :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:47, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::like I said before get it so that the rows are the same size it will be good. The currant model of yours, Kikiburn, is the best one of any of yours. Metroidhunter32 15:02, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :::Metroidhunter32, as I said, the comparative length of the columns depends on the resolution of the screen. So if we match the columns on one persons monitor, another person will see them as unmatched. I'm trying to find a way around this, to force the cells to expand vertically to fill the space, but I'm not sure it's possible. So, unless anyone else knows how to do that, I suggest we switch to this one tomorrow. Then hopefully someone will be able to find the tweak to even the columns in the future - but it seems this version is as close as we are going to get for now! -- sannse (talk) 10:55, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ops! wasn't quite "tomorrow"... but it's switched now. Thanks all -- sannse (talk) 17:36, 17 July 2008 (UTC) wikia gaming section at bottom of main page Do you think you should change the games to some more related ones? (i.e nintendopedia,e.t.c) --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 10:58, 6 July 2008 (UTC) : I do agree - it's what it's there for :) Kirkburn (talk) 16:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Is anyone going to make the change? --Semajdraehs-Talk page 22:48, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Article Layout problem I have noticed that when I view articles of any type, (be it a userpage, regular article, forum, etc.) any excessively wide images or galleries get cut off on the right side of the page. This is viewable in the gallery on the Zero Suit page, where the 4th column of images and their text are slightly cut off. The only place I have observed that doesn't have this problem is the Main Page, which has a sideways scroll bar. I have researched the possibility of this being a problem for only my browser, (Firefox) but I've had the same exact problem with Internet Explorer, Safari Browser, and Opera Browser. Has anyone else had any similar problems? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 20:26, 21 July 2008 (UTC) :mabye it's your moniter. I have no such problem. Metroidhunter32 23:40, 21 July 2008 (UTC) My monitor's a comfortable 19 inches, so I don't think that's it. There used to be a sideways scroll bar on the articles, but it doesn't load up for me anymore. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 00:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi :) The sideways scrollbar was due to the 'overflow' property on the monaco skin being set to scroll instead of visible. I think it's been fixed since. -- JSharp (talk) 07:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) border How do you get a area of a different color around your sig? I have played with the idea so I know it can be done but I didn't save anything so I can't track it. Metroidhunter32 02:13, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :You should probably look online for information on the and tags, or go to the local book store and get a book on HTML/XHTML (perhaps CSS too) - that would answer any questions you might have. To only have a background, you'd define the background and/or the border properties of a div or span tag (span is recommended if you don't want a border) like this: where is the RGB value-coded, hexadecimal, or an HTML keyword value (examples: "rgb(0, 0, 0)", "#0A32F3", or something as simple as "green"), although using the color name is not recommended because it isn't CSS 2.1 standards compliant and won't work in all browsers, particularly older ones. List of colors on Wikipedia is good for finding the hex value of a color, just look for the color you want (say, black) and find the hex value (in this case, #000000). Border is more complicated, so I won't explain it here. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Interwiki links created Hi there. I created interlanguage links to the spanish, portugese, italian and german Metroid wikis a minute ago. I suggest to add the following lines to your main page: es: pt: it: de: You can link any article to it's counterpart in another language by adding e.g. de:Article name in German wiki to it. And of course other languages can link back to Wikitroid by adding en:Article name in Metroid to their articles. --Avatar 10:24, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry! I just vistited the links from the German wiki and I noticed, that the links were missing. Excuse me, I just haven't seen the last heading of this discussion page. If I would have seen, I woulndn't have done the insering without of your agreement! Sorry, Mta 11:12, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Link to Metroid Fanon wiki Should we add a link to the Metroid Fanon Wiki on our Main Page? Where? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) This is not a complaint, but... There is no Featured Article. I'm guessing something's wrong with the Template. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 09:53, 2 October 2008 (UTC) This is big NEWS! Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes are getting re-made on the Wii for Japan. I didn't know where else to post this but I think it's worthy to be mentioned on the Main Page. Here's the link. http://wii.ign.com/articles/915/915529p1.html Zabbeth 16:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I changed their respective pages, although I didn't know how to put a reference on 'em. Some one could fix 'em up if they want. But I don't want to screw up the Main Page. So yeh, like I said earlier, somebody should add the info to the News portion of the page. Zabbeth 19:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Somebody Really Needs To Work On The Main-Page. The "Did You Know" section is old and boring. Is it really that hard to come up with new facts for it? I'd change it myself but it told me that only Admins can change it, and I'm not about to screw everything up. And we really need a new "Featured Article". I hate Red-Links and the Main Page is the worst place to have one. Some one needs to get on that as well. I can't believe nobody has gotten to any of this yet.Zabbeth 20:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) :User:JosephK19 is the one who usually does it, but he hasn't been doing much lately. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:16, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Well how about this. Featured Artcle: Rundus Did you know... *...that Metroid Prime is the highest rated game of the sixth generation console era. *...that Crocomire was originally supposed to appear in Metroid: Zero Mission. *...that the Chozo actually created the Metroids. So, you think one of the Admins could put this in because I can't? It really needs to be updated. You can come up with better stuff than this but at least do something new to the Main Page. Just a thought. Zabbeth 15:49, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Seeing as how nobody has done this yet may I have special permission to add it myself? I promise not to screw everything up. If not then an Admin needs to get to it. I hate to sound like a "Broken Record" but how can something as simple as a featured article be this hard and take this long to get done?Zabbeth 21:02, 1 November 2008 (UTC) This is just a heads-up, I am going to attempt to change it myself. I have waited to long for others to do it for me. I realize I may get some sort of punishment for this but I am willing to take that risk, this has to be done. Just keep in mind that I am not attempting to screw anything up and I hope nobody considers it vandalism to change the Main Page.Zabbeth 14:48, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Never Mind, I tried to change it but I kept screwing it up.Zabbeth 15:02, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:18, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Nice job, it's about time somebody got to it. Looks good.Zabbeth 14:44, 6 November 2008 (UTC) A new month a new featured article. I say... Crocomire. What do you think?Zabbeth 20:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Here are some possible front-pages ideas: *Spotlight User *Spotlight Page (well done) *Collaboration of the Week page *Spotlight Image (cool picture we have) *Wiki projects (Project: Trivia anyone?) etc. ''MetVet'' Featured article Could we please get an update on it so we don't have a great big ol' red link right on the main page. Metroidhunter32 00:58, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Give me an article and I'll put it up. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:52, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Dark Suit, I don't think that it has ever been a featured article and it is a pretty good fit. Metroidhunter32 16:10, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Dark Suit sounds good. Darn, this bloody login thing is killing me. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• ) 21:09, 20 January 2009 (UTC) OK, let's face it, no new featured is ever going to get put up. Could we just get rid of it and replace it with a Poll or something? I can make a simple one and somebody could post it if they want. Just a thought.Zabbeth 16:53, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll put up Dark Suit, per the, erm, consensus. I'll put up any featured article, should you pester me to do so on my talk page. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:14, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Single Room articles It appears to me that there are a lot of articles that are about only one minor room in a game. I believe that these are unnecessary, and that there should only be articles on rooms that are important in the storyline of the games. If others agree, then the articles should be marked for deletion. Mrmiller51 01:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I do agree with you, but some of the articles contain little information because the people writing them cannot remember much from the room itself, and are either lazy or don't have enough time. (Or are devoted to other articles). Hellkaiserryo12 17:27, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I think that of a room wasn't important, it wouldn't have a name, would it? Some of them in MPH did not. Besides, the articles offer potentially extensive information on very specific locales which professional environmental artists put a lot off effort into. ChozoBoy 23:05, 13 March 2009 (UTC) CAPITALIZATION, spelling, punctuation, and other problems. I hate to say it, but Wikitroid is an absolute mess. Almost every article I come across is laden with a multitude of grammar, punctuation, redundancy and other writing errors. The sheer amount of problems with this site in writing alone makes me extremely apathetic to helping it better itself, and is something that I assume many others feel the same way. Ground rules (or just things people should always keep in mind) need to be laid down before allowing anyone to edit these pages. Maybe this kind of thing should be on the front page of Wikitroid? Capitalization: As most people should know, the first letter of a sentence is CAPITALIZED. The first letter of a name of a singular entity(such as Samus Aran, Ridley, Mother Brain, Dark Samus, and Metroid Prime) is CAPITALIZED. (The same also goes for planets, like Zebes, Dark Aether, and Tallon IV.) The first letter of words in the titles of games are CAPITALIZED and they should also be italicized (Super Metroid, Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, etc). (The only exception to this rule is when they are actually being used as a title.) The first letter of a creature or animal that has multiple entities is NOT capitalized (such as sidehopper, skree, metroid, leviathan). Do we capitalize deer or dog or horse when we're writing about them? NO. The first letter of a unique substance is NOT capitalized (such as phazon). Do we capitalize water, rock, sand, hydrogen, nitrogen? NO. I'm sorry but it is extremely difficult to stay interested in this site when these grammatical errors are so prevalent on almost every page. *sigh* I guess that's what you get when anyone can edit these pages... Infinitysend 18:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Be bold, as they say. Nothing gets done on its own. I've made a few typos in the past, but I haven't let any of the type of editing that you mentioned get by since I started here. Copy editing pages is certainly an excellent way to help out, especially if you are willing to structure the article. ChozoBoy 18:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Main Page Outdated Again... It's been a few months since we've really worked on the Main Page, and I think we should do so now. We have no featured article, old trivia, and a link to a video that no longer exists. I am a rollbacker, so I can fix some of this, but I also think that more attention should be paid to these kinds of things. I also didn't want to touch anything without getting other people's views on what needs to be done. Zeruel21 21:26, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for bringing it up. I'll do what I can, but I don't know how to work with featured articles or anything. Please add suggestions, guys. The new game could bring a lot of traffic. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:26, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Featured article: Metroid Prime(creature) Trivia: Did you know that: *That the planet Bryyo was torn apart in a civil war between science and magic? *That the Luminoth are the only known enlightened species left? *That Kraid was going to be in the game Metroid Prime? *That Mother Brain was created by the Chozo? *That the inavasion of the Pirate homeworld was the largest attack seen since the Horus Rebellion User:Tuckerscreator 20:49 22 May 2009 We can't use the Luminoth one, but thanks. Anyone got any other suggestions? It is best that we use stuff that would be commonly searched, as that draws Google traffic to the main page. Maybe something about Ridley killing Virginia would be a good example. FastLizard would have to field the featured article suggestions. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wookiepedia, I feel is the best example currently for fanbase wiki so take a look at their page for any thing on their's at you think you'ld look good on ours. The link to their main page is below. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page As for featured articles, we currently don't have that many worthy ones, but the ones I think are the best written are: 1. Metroid Prime(creature) 2. Metroid Prime 3 Corruption 3. Tallon IV 4. History of the Space Pirates(hey, I know I wrote it, but it's full of a ton of content for the reader unfamiliar with Metroid.) However, if you are looking for pages that will bring in lots of searches, then: 1. Rundas 2. Ridley 3. Samus Aran 4. Metroids On a related subject, Chozoboy, I think I'm going to release the refreshed Samus Aran page in little sections, rather than one big sweep as I was planning? Do I have you guys' permission? User:Tuckerscreator 15:12 22 May 2009 :What do you mean by that last part? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:52, 24 May 2009 (UTC) By that I mean that, rather than writing the entire thing then changing the whole page in only a single edit, I would release it part by part, over different periods of time. For example, one day, I might change the main description at the top of the article, the next day I would add a biography, the next day images, and the next day Behind the Scenes. I'm a little worried that you guys are getting impatient, and I'm about 40% done right now, so would you rather that I finish writing the rest of the page, then release it, or release it section b section, as I write it, over different days? User:Tuckerscreator 10:57 23 May 2009 :It is best to edit everything at once. It helps keep Recent Changes neat and admins happy. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:56, 24 May 2009 (UTC) All right, then. I'll just release it as soon as I'm done. Thanks for your advice. User:Tuckerscreator 15:53 24 May 2009